


Dragon Quest VIII: Chastity of the Lustful Prince

by SenselessVirus



Category: Dragon Quest VIII
Genre: Chastity Device, Gay, M/M, Predicament Bondage, bara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenselessVirus/pseuds/SenselessVirus
Summary: Another commission by @AlCharlieBS on TwitterPrince Charmles hires Yangus to pick a very special lock... with sexy results.
Relationships: Yangus/Prince Charmles





	Dragon Quest VIII: Chastity of the Lustful Prince

Yangus sat at the back of the seedy tavern, nursing a mug of Argonian ale. The bandit had received a letter about a job that would not only be easy but incredibly lucrative as well. ‘Better not be ‘nother stealin’ gig, I promised the Guv I’d try an’ stay on the straight n’ narrow after all that Dhoulmagus toss…’ he thought to himself as the barmaid brought him a roasted lamb shank which he immediately began to tear into while scanning the room for any shady characters.  
It wasn’t until he was about two-thirds finished with his meal when the doors to the establishment opened and a cloaked figure strolled in, his face obscured by a tan hood. They walked over to the bartender and said something, the owner vaguely gesturing towards the rotund man’s corner with his elbow as he cleaned a glass. Yangus wiped his mouth and licked the juices from his hand as the person approached, only sitting up properly in his chair once they had reached his table. “Yangus the bandit?” The mysterious figure spoke, their tone strange like someone trying too hard to sound tough.  
“Ye that’s me, wot’s it to ya?” he replied, sizing up the person in case this turned out ugly before shoving an empty seat over to them with a kick. “I sent you the letter about the… Well let us call it an opportunity. I have a need of someone skilled in roguish acts, lockpicking specifically.” they explained, ignoring the chair and staying standing. “I don’ do burglarin’ no mores, tryin’ to turn over a new leaf.” The bandit replied flatly, wanting to shut it down before anything illegal was said. “No, no. I’m afraid you misunderstand me sir…” The figure said, waving his hands in dismissal at the thought. “What I need unlocked is something I already own, the matter is more about your discretion than thievery.” With that they pulled their hood back slightly to reveal the face of prince Charmles, son of the king of Argonia.  
Yangus raised an eyebrow in curiosity at the revelation of who his employer was before glancing around. “Cor blimey… right then, let’s ‘ead up to my bunk and we can talk ‘bout whatever secret lock needs pickin’ eh?” He said before getting up and heading for the tavern stairs, Charmles following close behind. Once at the second floor the bandit fished a key out and went over to the 3rd door on the right, unlocking it and holding it open for the prince to enter. Charmles removed his cloak and went to sit on the bed before deciding it might have fleas and settling for the desk chair by the writing table. “Awright then start talkin’, wot’s the job that needs a crown prince to be slinking ‘round like someone planning a kidnappin’?” Yangus asked as he flopped down on the bed, idly picking his teeth clean with a finger. “Well first I’d you to promise me this will be kept between us, complete confidentiality. If anything of what I’m about to tell you got out to the royal court I’d never live it down.” The young noble replied, fidgeting a bit in his seat. “I ain’t no snitch. Sides, who ‘round ‘ere would even listen to wot someone with my mug had to say? Now come on then, out with it! Wot’s the gig?” He asked again, already annoyed with the prince. “Well you see, recently my father found out I’ve been a bit... licentious with partners recently.”  
“You wot?”  
“You know, being promiscuous?”  
“Still not followin’ ya ‘ere”  
“... Having lots of sex.”  
“Oh… OHHHHH. Right, go on then.” Yangus exclaimed as realization dawned on him.  
“Yes well, he was quite furious about it and to avoid any further scandal he decided the best option to keep my carnal urges under control would be to lock me in chastity.” Charmles explained. “I would like you to pick the lock on the device for me. Any questions?” The bandit crossed his arms, closing his eyes as if deep in thought, he was still like this for so long the prince thought for a moment he had fallen asleep. As he reached out a hand to jostle the man’s rotund body when Yangus’ eyes snapped open, startling Charmles enough that he would’ve fallen over if not already sitting down.  
“Awright then you got yerself a deal, go ahead ‘n drop trow while I get me kit.” He said as he shoved himself off the bed and opened up the storage chest at the foot of the bed, sifting through it until he found a small cloth bundle. While the bandit was unrolling the toolkit on the bed Charmles worked at removing his puffy red pantaloons, cream under-trousers, socks and shoes. He half covered his crotch in embarrassment at his predicament but when Yangus returned with 2 tumblers in each hand he simply batted the prince's hand away and began work on the device’s lock. It was a simple looking thing, a ring of metal around the base and ballsack connected to a steel tube that ended in a half-circle cage at the tip. The main connecting points were three loops, two on the ring and one on the tube that lined up and locked in place by a small but heavy padlock. “Hmm, don’t fit… means it’s a type 8 then eh?” Yangus muttered to himself as he worked, turning back around to replace the tools he was using and grabbing a set of smaller ones.  
“I’m curious, how is it you don’t know what promiscuous means but know what a chastity cage is?” The prince asked, trying to take his mind off the fact someone was working with pointy things close to his junk. “HAW! Wot, you think this ‘ere is the first pickle I’ve ‘ad to spring from a stuck jar? I ain’t the sharpest knife in the drawer but I ain’t no virgin when it comes to bedplay see? Now ‘old still.” The bandit replied before grabbing the lock to hold it steady.  
“Careful! Remember what it’s attached to.” Charmles said but Yangus didn’t reply, his mind already immersed in his work. It was astonishing to watch actually, the prince would have never guessed such a brute like could be so skilled with such delicate tools. It only took a matter of minutes before the lock popped open with a simple click and he unthreaded it from the loops holding the two pieces of metal together, allowing the tube to clatter to the floor as Charmles’ removed the metal ring. If it wasn’t for the fact the bandit had already turned back to the bed to put away his tools he probably would’ve gotten a face full of the prince’s todger, the 6 ½ inches of dick springing free of its confines and almost immediately becoming erect.  
“Ahhh… Thank you for that Yangus. You have no idea how frustrating it was with that thing on.” he said, letting his cock twitch in that warm night air for a bit before reaching over for his pantaloons. “Ye well that was the deal, now you ‘old up yer end eh?” he said after putting away the tools and turning around. “Oh yes of course, never let it be said that an argonian noble weasels another out of what they’re owed.” He replied, taking out a pouch of gold and tossing it to the burly fellow. “Now to figure out how to keep this erection from being noticable in these tights…” The stout man thought aloud as the bandit gave him a side glance, his face slightly red with embarrassment at how Charmles’ dick was out so casually now.  
“S’pose I could ‘elp you with that…” Yangus mutters under his breath, the words barely audible.  
“Hmm, you say something Yangus?” The prince asked, having only half-heard the whisper. “I said I coul ‘elp you take care of yer hard todger for ye… if you’ve got the coin.” The portly man said, trying to look professional as he rubbed his forefinger and thumb together in front of his now beet red face. “It’s nothin’ a quickie can’t fix eh?”  
The prince stared at him for a bit before letting out a chuckle. “Why Yangus if I didn’t know any better I’d say you might be trying to seduce me.” He replied. “OI! If yer gunna just ‘ave a laugh then ye can get out so I can sleep. Otherwise, let’s talk price.” He growled, getting defense at the joke. “I apologize, it’s just unexpected is all. Does 950g sound like a fair price? Also would you prefer to be on top or bottom?” the prince said, pulling out another pouch. “Aye s’pose that’s fair enough. As for posish yer the one with the boner so only makes sense you’d be givin’.” Yangus replied, snatching the bag and putting it in his bearskin vest before starting to disrobe. Charmles followed suit, removing his green tunic, neckerchief and hat and laid them with his pants. Once they were both completely naked they turned to face each other and found that while having a similar body type they didn’t look much alike. While the bandit was a stocky bear of a man with muscles covered in coarse hair the prince was more chunky, with soft skin and trimmed body hair so it would not rub irritably against the royal silks he wore. Eventually their eyes reached each other’s groins and they began to silently compare their respective junk. Yangus let out a huff of annoyance as he eyed the noble’s cock which was now a full 7 inches, an entire 2 ½ inches longer than his 5 ½ penis. As if reading his mind Charmles chuckled a bit as he began to plant kisses on his partner’s neckline. “Oh come now Yangus, there’s no need to be envious. After all, doesn't the saying go ‘it’s not the size that matters but how you use it’?”  
“Oi let’s skip the sweet talk and get to the ‘anky panky eh? I ain’t one for soft stuff anyways.” he replied before lightly pushing the prince back and hopped up on the bed, spreading his legs and buttcheeks with his strong arms. ‘Fair enough.’ The prince thought as he lined his dick up and slowly began to push it in the bandit’s back entrance. They both let out groans of pleasure at the penetration, Yangus’ a deep baritone thing while Charmles had a softer lilting tone to it. Once he was hilted the prince began to pull back out and slowly they built up a rhythm, the bandit holding onto his partners soft shoulders with his bearish arms, his own cock flopping against their girthy bellies. While he had complained about the necking it didn’t stop Yangus from initiating a deep kiss while being fucked, his prickly stubble tickling the prince as they made out. In a surprising show of strength Charmles lifted his partner up off the bed, turned them around and sat down. The sudden change in position startled the bandit but from the way it made the dick in ass scrape against his prostate left him with little reason to complain, a muffled moan squeezing it’s way out between their battling tongues. The prince pistoned Yangus’ up and down on his penis like a skilled professional, his many visits to various bordellos having left him well-versed in ways to please his lovers. As they finally broke the kiss Charmles moved one hand from behind his buff partner’s and down to stroke his cock while using his other to rub up the bandit’s chest and tweak a nipple. The bandit arched his back at the stimulation, having to move an arm to steady himself on the bed as the prince continued to thoroughly pound his asshole. They were so wrapped up in their own ecstasy that they didn’t hear the sounds of shouting and heavy footsteps coming up the inn stairs. It was only after their passions reached a boiling point and they both climaxed at the same time did they hear the banging on the room’s door but by then it was too late. With a resounding crash the door crashed off it’s hinges and royal guards poured into the room, a few seeming to be unnerved at the sight of the two mid-coitus but the more veteran members hid any discomfort behind a mask of stony indifference. The guards let a tall figure in a windswept cloak step into the room before closing their phalanx behind him. The man pulled down his hood to reveal an aged face, his strong nose and cleft chin accentuating the well-groomed blond mustache. “Uh oh…” were the only words the prince spoke at the sight of being caught by his father, King Clavius.  
“Charmles… I’m very disappointed in you.” The king said with a sigh, rubbing his forehead in exacerbation. “I was hoping being in chastity would help you learn abstinence, not drive you into a tryst with the first rough and tumble you can find that knows his way around a lock.”  
“C-come now father, do you know how uncomfortable that thing was? If you really wish to curb my promiscuity you could’ve sent me to stay with the local monastery for a spell.” The prince stammered as he and the bandit untangled themselves and grabbed fistfuls of bed sheet to cover their privates. “THAT IS NO EXCUSE!” The king roared, his voice loud enough to startle a few of the guards as he stamped his foot in anger. “I don’t know if you care that your illicit outings will hurt your future in the royal court or not but it’s moot at this point. The peasants have caught wind of your habits now and I have to make an example… of both of you.”  
It was at this moment that Yangus froze in his quiet attempt to grab his clothes and escape through the window while the focus wasn’t on him. “...Eh? Oi now, I was jus’ doin’ as I was paid! That was the deal, see?” The bandit said with a nervous laugh.

“This’ll be the last time I does business ‘ere in Argonia…” Yangus said bitterly, his face a waterfall of sweat from the hot noon sun. “Oh come now, it could always be much worse.” Charmles replied, his softer features also drenched in sweat.  
“You avin’ a laugh?! We’re in public stocks arse naked, it’s blisterin’ hot and ta top it all off yer Da decided to lock both our meat n’ two vegs up! ‘Ow could it possibly be worse than this??” He shouted back.  
“Could be winter, you’d be surprised how incredibly chilly it can get here.” The prince said back matter of factly.  
“Y… I… grrrr SHUT IT ya nancy, this is all your fault anyway!”  
“I will not and it is not! I told you up front what you were getting into and you still agreed to it you… you DIMWIT!”  
“Perverted coward!”  
“Barberic lardass!”  
“pampered git!”  
“Filthy ruffian!”  
Before they could trade another round of insults a tomato hit each of them in the face, the shopkeeper setup nearby already prepared to lob another pair at them. “Would you two put a sock in it? I’d like to not have to listen to your bickering while my shop is open.”


End file.
